Wintersturm
Das zeitalter der Legenden W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '''''Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. Wintersturm center|450px Prolog: D'er Schmied strahlte als er sein Werk begutachtete, die Rüstungen wahren fertig. Das Metall hatte der Grobschlächtige geschwärzt und mit goldenen Mustern verziert. Der Toa war trotz dieses Erfolges beunruhigt, denn er hatte eine Schwachstelle gefunden. Sechs Schwerter und sechs Reiter, aber das siebte Schwert war in den Händen eines anderen. Jemandem der gefährlich war. Dieser Krieger würde für die anderen Sechs eine Bedrohung darstellen. Nach dem er die Rüstungen in dem Einspänner verstaut hatte, ging er noch einmal in die Schmiede zurück. Er war nicht alleine jemand war in dem Gebäude. Der Grobschlächtige setzte sich wieder auf den Kutschbock und tockelte durch die verscheite Straße hinauf zur Stadt. Der blinde Passiger hielt sich unter dem Wagen fest und zog sich eng an das Holz. Der Schmied hielt den Einspänner nahe des Wirtschaftsgebäudes, das an die Kathedrale angebaut war. Während er die Rüstungen die in Jutesäcken gehüllt waren in das Wirtschaftsgebäude astete trat ein weiterer Toa auf die Kathedrale zu. D'''em Grobschlächtigen ruschte es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Der Abt begrüßte den Toa der über all wegen seiner tödlichen Prezission bekannt war die Hand anbot. Eine weitere Person verfolgte sowohl das einlagern der Rüstungen als auch den Handschlag zwischen dem Abt und dem Assasinen. Der Grobschlächtige hatte die letzte Rüstung in das Wirtschaftsgebäude gebracht als sich ein bestimmtes Bedürfniss bemerkbar machte. Der Toa um rundete das Gebäude und klettere der natürlichen Gesteinstreppe hinab. Eine kleine Fläche war an deren Ende. Aber ab dieser ging es abwerts. Die Mitte des Flussen war immer offen, aber die beiden breiten Randstreifen gefrohren. Der Grobschlächtige sah noch einmal auf den Fluß, bevor er wieder hoch gehen wollte. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Jemand stieß ihm einen langen spitzen Dolch durch den Rücken. Die Klinge trat aus der Brust wieder aus. Dann stieß dieser jemand den Grobschlächtigen in die Tiefe. Der Assasine und der Abt standen auf der Fläche vor dem Abgrund und blickten auf den gefrohrenen Randstreifen. ''"Sollen wir trotzdem mit dem Plan fortfahren?" fragte der Assasine Der Abt nickte. W'ährend das Brautpaar in das Schlafgemach zurück gezogen hatten und die Hochzeitsnacht genossen stand Waruru auf der Treppe des Palastes. Es sah Insidi und Nameless nach wie sie auf ihren Katzenrössern durch die verschneite Nacht ritten. Der frisch gefallene Schnee verwischte die Spuren. Waruru würde den beiden später folgen wenn die Feierlichkeiten der Hochzeit vollständig ausgeklungen waren. Der Ritter sah in den sternen klaren Himmel. "Ich wollte nie ein strahlender Held werden," murmelte er nachdenklich, "aber mein Schicksal will es wohl anders!" Kapitel 1: Blutiger Schnee E'''s war der Morgen der dritten Woche im Januar. Die Schlacht war geschlagen und das vereinte Heer der Adligen hatte eine verheerende Niederlage einstecken müssen. Die Stadtgarden von Waldburg hatten wieder einmal ihre Efektivität und Stärke unter blutigen Beweiß gestellt. Über all auf den Feldern um das Dorf Tumbringen lagen erschlagene Körper im Schnee und verfärbten diesen rot. Unter dem fallenden Neuschnee verblaste das Rot und wurde zu einer finsteren Siluette. Die Garden der Stadt hatten mit der Sicherung des Dorfes begonnen und die Kämpfe waren auf kleine Scharmützel in den Wäldern und den Dorfstraßen zerfallen. Insidi und Nameless verfolgten den Assasinen, Waruru, Jadeger und Sophie die Matoranerin mit deren Leibwachen. Irgend wo waren Schreie zu hören. Hier und dar hallte der wüste Befehl einer der Gardehauptmänner durch den Wald. Die Garde hatte in der letzten nacht das vereinte Heer in sieben einzelnde Verbände zerschlagen. Diese konnten sich gegen das wiederum gut organisierte Heer der Stadtgarde von Waldburg nicht mehr behaupten. Die toten Körper der Toa aus den Adelstruppen verdeutlichten dies immer wieder. ''D'er Assasine beobachtete aus einem zugeschneitem Gebüsch wie einer der sechs Ausserwählten von den Stadtgardisten vom Rest seiner Truppen getrennt wurde. Die fünfzehn Waldburger Gardisten hatten den Toa umzingelt. Dieser mühte sich ab und schaffte es drei der Gardisten zu töten. Doch ein weitere stieß dem jungen Ritter die Spitze seiner Hellebarde in die Brust. Unter dem Blut und Kräfteverlust rang der Ritter noch fünf weitere Waldbuger Gardisten nieder eher er sich unter Schmerzen zurück zog und in den Wald floh. Die Übrigen Gardisten verfolgten ihn nicht mehr, sie griffen in andere Kämpfe ein. Der Assasine verfolgte in dessen den jungen Ritter bist dieser an einem Baum gestützt stehen blieb. Die Wunde hatte eine breite Blutspur hinterlassen und der Toa litt unter immer stärkerer Atemnot. Der Assasin hatte es leicht, mühelos konnte er dem sterbenden Toa das prunkvolle Schwert abnehmen. Der Schlag war gezielt und schnell. Der Kopf des jungen Ritters fiel in den Schnee. Dann griff der Assasine zu seinem Horn und bließ hinein. R'''asch eilte der Assasine davon. Insidi und Nameless trennten sich. Während Insidi weiterhind dem Assasinen folgte blieb Nameless versteckt in der Nähe des endhaupteten Ritters. Der Assasine hatte einen weiteren Auserwählten gefunden, dieser lag auf dem verschneiten Waldboden in seinem Blut. Der Assasine war noch gerade rechtzeitzig gekommen, noch befand sich der Ritter in den letzten Atemzügen. Er hob das Schwert und schlug zu. Erneut rollte ein Kopf über den Schnee und wieder zog der Assasine sein Horn und blies hinein. Nameless sah wie eine Gruppe Toa unter der Anweisung einer alten Matoranerin den kopflosen Körper und den körperlosen Kopf bargen. Die eigenartige Truppe hatte es ziemlich eilig, der Arnor blieb ihnen auf den Fersen. Die Gardisten hatten einen Verband der Adelstruppen vollständig eingeschlossen und der junge Ritter wusste nicht mehr was er tuen sollte. Von allen Seiten näherten sich Hellebarden und aus der Reihe hinter diesen schossen in abgestimmten Phasen einzelnde Pfeile. ''J'adeger konnte das ganze Leiden und Sterben nicht mehr mit ansehen, er und seine Gemalin Sophie suchten den Führungsstab der Stadtgarden auf um das Gemetzel auf diplomatischem Wege zu beenden. Mit Erfolg, bis auf kleine Randkämpfe zogen sich die Garden zurück. Doch für den Trupp des jungen Rittes kam es zu spät. Sie lagen schreihend vor Schmerzen in ihrem Blut und dem der gefallenen Mitstreiter. Die Garden ließen sie hier einfach zurück und damit auch dem sicheren Ende. Der Assasine trat zwischen den Körpern hindurch, das Wehklagen der Sterbenden ließ ihn kalt. Ausser dem jungen Ritter der versagt hatte, interessesierte dem Assasinen niemand. Der junge Ritter war nur leichtverletzt aber dennoch kampfunfähig. Wieder hatte der Assasine das besagte Schwert des Ritters aufgenommen und hob dieses in die Luft. Der junge Toa spürte das er verraten worden war. Diese ganze Schlacht war von vorne herrein zum Scheitern geplant gewesen. Insidi zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn in die Sehne. Die Sehne schnellte nach vorn und der Pfeil suchte sein Ziel. D'''er Junge Ritter wartete auf den Schlag doch anstelle eines gekonnten Hiebes fiel das Schwert aus der Hand des Assasinen, mit der Spitzte blieb es in der Erde stecken. Der Toa sah den Assasinen an und wie dieser mit den Knie in den Schnee fiel. Wieder zuckte der Kniende und noch einmal. Dann fiel er nach vorne mit dem Gesicht in den Schnee. In der verletzte Ritte stützte sich an dem abgebrochenen Schafft seiner Lanze und zählte drei Pfeile in dem Rücken des Assasinen. Eine Bogenschützin trat auf den Ritter zu musterte diesen "Geht es soh oder braucht ihr mehr Hilfe?" fragte diese. "Es geht schon," bedankte sich der Ritter, "die da werden mir Helfen!" Der Feldchair der Stadtgarden und dessen Helfer nahmen den Verletzten mit. Insidi zog das Schwert aus dem Boden und das des Assasinen aus der Scheide. Sie wickelte die Waffen in einen Mantel ein dem sie einem gefallenen endnommen hatte. Sie wartete bis einige Toa in den Wappenröcken des Abtes von Waldburg aus dem verschneiten Unterholz erschienen. ''"Fangt mich wenn ihr könnt!" rief die Toa und rannte los. Kapitel 2: Der See I'nsidi rannte so schnell sie konnte, die Soldaten des Abtes hatten mühe ihr zu folgen. Bald hatten sie die Kriegerin aus den Augen verloren. Sie suchten und suchten aber ohne Erfolg. Diese Bogenschützin war wie vom Schnee verschluckt. Insidi beobachtete ihre Verfolger während sie auf den zugefrohrenen See trat. Ihr feines Gehör veriet ihr wie und wo sie gehen konnte. Mitten in dem See stieß ein Felsen in die Höhe. Er wirkte wie der Reißzahn einer riesigen Bestie. Als sie denFelsen erreicht hatte wurde sie wieder von den Toa des Abtes erspäht. Diese schritten auch langsam und vorsichtig auf die Eisfläche. Die Arnorie musste die Eisdecke durchbrechen, aber wie? Die Spitze des Reiszahns war die Lösung. Diese war schon vor langer Zeit gebrochen und langsam gerutscht. Nun ragte sie nur durch wenige verkeilte Steine gehalten über dem zugefrohrenen See. Die Arnorie blickte auf die Toa in den Wappenröcken des Abtes, sie kamen näher. Mit ihrem Schwert schlug sie so lange gegen die losen Steine bis die Keile brachen. Die Spitze des Reißzahns rutschte weg. D'''ie neun Toa des Abtes standen wie angewurzelt da. Die gewaltige steinernde Spitze krachte und brach durch die Eisdecke. Langsam sank er weiter bis er in der Tiefe des Sees verschwunden war. Da die Eisdecke aber sonst nicht weiter brach näherten sich die Toa weiter dem übrigen Felsen. Die Arnorie musterte die Toa und hielt das besondere Schwert und das des Assasinen weit ausgestreckt über dem Loch in der Eisdecke. "Ich weiß das ihr die Schwerter haben wollt!" rief Insidi. "Obwohl ich den Sinn dieses Rituals," fuhr sie fort, "dieses mit dem eigenden Schwert endhaupten noch nicht verstanden habe, ist es besser diese Schwerter dem See zu übergeben." "Neiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn!" schrie der Hauptmann der Toa als die Arnorie die Hände um die Schäfte lockerte. Gleichmäßig und langsam glitten die Knäufe durch die Hand. Die Schwerter sausten in die Tiefe und schnitten mit einem leichten Platschen durch die Wasseroberfläche. Die Klingen schimmerten während sie sich von dem Tageslicht endfehrnten und sich dem Grund des Sees näherten. ''D'ie Toa wurden wütend und zogen sich zurück da die Eisdeckte gefährlich zu knacken begann. Die Arnorie glitt ungestört über die Eisdecke und verschwand wieder im Wald. Die Matoranerin war sichtlich unzufrieden, zwei Auserwählte hatten überlebt und von den Waldburgern mit genommen worden, ihre Schwerter waren auch fort. Der Assasine wurde mit drei Pfeilen im Rücken und endwaffnet aufgefunden. "Fünf tote Auserwählte und nur vier Schwerter," murmelte die Alte sauer, "aber besser vier als gar keine!" Die vier Särge wurden von den Dienern der Alten in den Mehrspänner geschoben, laut klappernd setzte sich das Gefährt in Bewegung. Nameless und Insidi trafen sich am See wieder. "Was soll ich mit diesem verdammten verfluchten Schwert machen?" ärgerte sich Nameless. Insidi führte ihn zu dem Loch in der Eisdecke das langsam wieder zufrohr. Auch das Schwert sank in die Dunkelheit des Sees. Die beiden schwarzen Arnor rutschten von der Eisdecke und durchquerten den Wald bis sie auf Waru trafen. Zusammen ritten die drei Freunde zum Dorf wo sie Jadeger und Sophie empfingen. D'''er Abt stand in der Kammer mit den vier Särgen. Die Köpfe befanden sich in seperaten Samtbeuteln. Die alte Matoranerin stand neben dem Toa in purpuroter Gewandung. "Holt eure Diener," sprach der Abt, "sie sollen die Särge bewachen!" "Warum nicht eure Bewaffnetten?" fragte die Alte. "Stellt ihr etwa meine Befehle in Frage?" betonte der Abt sauer, "tut ihr das?" "Nein, nein Herr," erwiederte die Matoranerin und rief ihre Diener zusich. Sie trat in die Kammer um ihre Diener ein zuteilen als die Tür von aussen zugezogen und verschlossen wurde. Der Toa in purpuroter Gewandung sprach die Sätze die auf der Schriftrolle standen und hörte die Sargdeckel sich öffnen. Das Ziehen von Schwertern erklang und dann folgten verzweifelte Schreie. Nach dem wieder eisige Stille eingetreten war, trat er in die Kammer. "Vorzüglich," spach der Abt, "wirklich vorzüglich!" Er winkte seine Diener herbei. "Beseitigt mir diese Sauerrei hier!" befahl er und ging. Es galt Briefe zu schreiben, viele Briefe. Der Abt sah auf einmal auf, "mißt," grummelte er, "das habe ich völlig vergessen!" Kapitel 3: Der erste Akt ''D'er Toa ließ seinen Diener die Kutsche herrichten, er würde das Land verlassen und in den Westen reisen. Dort wollte er zwei neue Assasinen anwerben die für ihn als Agenten tätig sein sollten. Denn wenn die Geheimnisse nicht etwas von ihrem Opfer bei ihrer erweckung hatten, würden sie diese nicht finden können. Und zum anderen brauchte er zwei fähige Kämpfer die es notfalls auch mit den Geheimnissen fertig werden würden. Dafür würde der Abt sie mit dem nötigen Wissen vertraut machen. Ende Januar lag immer noch Schnee und auch Neuschnee fiel immer noch. In Zweibrüggen war alles wie immer, Jadeger und Sophie kamen ihren Pflichten nach und Insidi, Nameless und Waruru trainierten. Aber sie hatten auch Dinge vorberreitet, welche ihre Chancen zusätzlich aufwerteten. So hatten sie die Schwerter aus den Särgen gestohlen und heimlich Dublikate anfertigen lassen. Insidi hatte sich aus dem Material besondere Pfeilspitzen angefertigt. Der Abt war vorrüber gehend abgereist und fiel so erst mal aus dem Sichtfeld seiner Gegner. D'''ie Kutsche fuhr den verschneiten Weg hinauf in die Stadt, der Abt hatte seine Reise nicht wie geplant in den Westen unternommen sondern sich zwei Kopfgeldjäger bereichert die für ihn als Agenten arbeiten wollten. Da nun dieser Teil erledigt war widmete er sich der Liste der Opfer zu. An den König und dessen Freunde kam er nicht heran, sie waren selbst zu gerissen was sie somit schützte. Die Waldburger, dachte der Toa, nein erst mal nicht. Er wandte sich wieder seiner großen an der Zimmerwand gemalten Karte zu. Er lächelte zufrieden, er hatte seine Opfer gefunden, sie würden ihm als erstes auch am nützlichsten sein. Er winkte seinen Diener herbei und gab ihm zwei Depeschen. Der Matoraner übergab sie den Kopfgeldjägern und diese traten aus der Kathedrale in den Schnee hinaus. Der Toa in purpuroter Gewandung stellte sich bereits vor wie es als Bischof währe. Er brauchte mehr Stimmengewicht als er zur Zeit besaß, er war besessen von mehr Macht. Der Februa brach und noch immer dauerte der Winter an. ''Die Agenten des Abtes kehrten in der Nacht wieder ein. Zufrieden mit sich selbst prüfte er die Güter die seine Agenten besorgen sollten. Alles war wie befohlen, die Kopfgeldjäger waren ihren Preis wert. D'er Mönch trat aus dem Gebäude und ging auf den Glockenturm zu. Er hörte das Schnauben eines Pferdes hintersich. Der ältere Toa war noch gut zu Fuß und zu dem Klever. Er rannte in zu dem Wirtschaftsgebäude des Klosters mit seinen vielen Säulen. Zu seiner bösen Überraschung war der Reiter Kopflos und in einer schwarzen Rüstung mit goldenen Verzierungen gehüllt. Der alte Toa wunderte sich das dieser Dämon der Nacht nicht ihn sondern wohl einen anderen Bruder zu suchen schien. Auch ein weiterer Reiter war im Kloster eingetroffen. Waruru steuerte auf den Kopflosen zu stieß ihn mit der Lanze um. Sofort sprang er aus dem Sattel und zog sein Schwert. das Dublikat des verfluchten Schwertes griff bereit. Der Kopflose und der Ritter lieferten sich ein hartes Gefecht während alle Mönche und Klosterbrüder sich in die Kirche zurück zogen. Da Waruru gut trainiert war hielt er dem Duell gut stand. Er musst den Richtigen Zeitpunkt finden, die verfluchte Waffe ein zusetzen. Ein großes hölzerndes Kreuz bot sich da besonders an. E'''inen Helfer hatte er auch schon gefunden. Ein Brüllochse in seinem Stall war durch das klirren der Schwerter aufgeschreckt, das ansonsten gutmütige Tier machte sie mächtigen Hinterbeine bereit. Waruru trat wieder und wieder gegen die Stalltür während er die Hiebe des Kopflosen abwerte. Er hörte das Schnauben des Tieres und drehte den Kopflosen zur Stalltür. Der Brüllochs schlug nach hinten aus und der kopflose Toa wurde samt den Splittern des Gatters durch den Klosterhof katapultiert. Laut krachte er gegen das masive Holzkreuz. Waruru hob das echte verfluchte Schwert auf und seine Augen fokusierten den Kopflosen der sich aufrappelte und auf ihn zu lief. "Komm schon," rief der Ritter, "geht es noch langsammer!" Da der Kopflose sein Schwert brauchte rannte er jetzt auf den Toa los. Die Mönche sahen aus dem Fenster und beteten leise für den Ritter der ihnen zur Hilfe geeilt war. Waruru warf zunächst sein Schwert. Dieses wehrte der Kopflose ab. In dem Moment gab er seine Brust schutzlos und das verfluchte Schwert und dessen Dublikat trafen mit voller Kraft. ''Die Rüstung wurde durchbrochen und der Kopflose machte einen Salto bevor er zu boden krachte. Der Schnee sprizte in allen Richtungen davon. Vor den Augen des Ritters zerfiel der Körper des Kopflosen zu Asche. Waruru verabschiedete sich von den Mönchen und zog mit den Schwertern und der leeren Rüstung wieder heim. Kapitel 4: Der zweite Akt D'ie Wachen des Handelshauses Hammerbruch hatten ihre Pieken von sich gestreckt als der kopflose Reiter in das Gelände eingedrungen war. Der dämonische Kämpfer hielt die Hellebadiere in Schach die sich um ihren Herren formiert hatten. Sie hielten stand, aber ihren Angreifer zu töten gelang ihnen nicht. Der Kopflose zog sich zu seinemem Katzenross zurück und ritt mit vollem Kalop auf die Formation der Hellebadire zu. Da erschienen auch Jadeger und Sophie im Tor. Jadeger hielt zwei riesige Armbrüste in, eine in jeder Hand. Der emalige Ritter und jetzige König von Zweibrüggen umrundet die Formation und ritt auf den Kopflosen zu. Der stattliche Ritter löste den ersten Abzug und kurz danach den zweiten. Der erste Bolzen traf in die Brust des Kopflosen und riß ihn nach hinten, der zweite Bolzen stieß den Kopflosen aus dem Sattel in den Schnee. Sophie ritt auf den am Boden liegenden Kopflosen zu und sprang aus dem Sattel ihres Katzenrosses. Aus dem Sprung herraus trieb sie das Dublikat des verfluchten Schwertes in das Herz des Kopflosen. D'''ieser ließ das echte verfluchte Schwert fallen und torkelte nach hinten. Rasch hob die Toa das Schwert auf und stieß es mit voller kraft neben das Dublikat. Der Kopflose sackte auf die Knie und sein Körper zerfiel zu Asche. Der König und die Königin zogen mit der Rüstung und den beiden Schwertern wieder ab. Der Tag brach an und das Licht der Wintersonne spiegelte sich auf dem Neuschnee. In einer gut geschützten Kammer der königlichen Burg platzierte Jadeger die Rüstung und die Schwerter, der rechtmäßige Besitzer der Rüstung würde sie wieder einfordern wollen, darauf spekulierte der König. Waruru beobachtete den Abt und wie er einige Äbte andere Kloster empfing. Der Ritter zählte eins und eins zusammen. Dieses Treffen war die Folge der nächtlichen Angriffe. Die Klöster fürchteten sich zu recht vor der Bedrohung durch die kopflosen Reiter. Nicht allen Klöstern konnte man in den nächten zur Hilfe eilen, das musste sich der Ritter eingestehen. Die Ziele des Abtes war jetzt mehr als eindeutig für Waruru, der Abt wollte zum Bischof aufsteigen. ''N'ameless und Insidi gingen einer anderen Spur nach. Sie hatten einen Toa beobachtet wie er etwas dem Abt übergab. Es konnte nichts Wertvolles sein, aber dennoch für den Abt wichtig. Der Toa verließ wieder die Kathedrale und stapfte durch den Schnee. Zum Stall der Katzenrösser und Brüllochsen. Dort wartete er einen Moment und sattelte ein Katzenross. Der Schnee flog hinter dem Tier durch die Luft und hinterließ kurweilig eine Spur. Die beiden Arnor folgten dem Toa der wieder nach Waldburg zu reiten schien. Dort suchte er das Stadtarchiv auf. An einem Schreibpult ließ er sich nieder und notierte Angaben aus einem Buch auf einem Blatt Pergament. Insidi hatte dieses Buch auch schon mal in der Hand gehabt, es war die Chronicen der Stadträte. Nach chronologischer Anordnung waren die Mitglieder des Stadtrates, ihre Amtszeit und ihre Familienstände aufgezeichnet. Was hatte dies mit den kopflosen Reitern zu tun? Das der Abt von Zweibrüggen tief in der Sache drin stecke war wieder einmal bewiesen, aber in welchen Zusammenhängen stand alles? D'''er Toa schob das Buch wieder in das Regal und legte das sorgfälltig zusammen gefalltete Papier in die Lederdepesche. Diese verschwand in seinem Beutel den er von linksoben nach rechtsunten umgehangen trug. Er sah sich noch mal um und stand auf. Wieder ab in die Kälte, wieder ab in den Schnee. Der Kopfgeldjäger schüttelte mit dem Kopf während er auf sein Katzenross stieg. Warum verlangte sein Herr nach Informationen die rein zu nichts nütze waren. Der Toa wusste aus früheren Aufträgen anderer Kunden das sich die freihe Stadt Waldburg nicht erpressen ließ. Er hatte es seinem neuen Herrn gesagt aber dennoch verlangte der Abt nach dieser Abschrift. Das Katzenross galopierte durch den Schnee, dicht hinter diesem zwei weitere Katzenrösser. Diese hielten einen gewissen Abstand blieben aber so lange hinter dem Toa bis er auf dem verschneiten Stadtplatz den Weg zur Kathedrale einschlug. Die anderen beiden Reiter ritten zum Palast seiner Mayestät. Es waren wohl nur Boten des Königs, dachte der Toa und trat durch den Hintereingang in die Kathedrale. "'''S'ehr gut," sprach der Abt, "jetzt kann ich mir ein Bild machen, nach welchem Schema dieser Rat funktioniert!" "Ach darum ging es ihnen?" fragte der Toa. "Ja," fuhr der Abt fort, "einzelnde Namen sind in diesem Fall ohne bedeutung, da jeder Bürger aus Waldburg in den Rat gewählt werden kann." "Ich weis was ihr meint," erwiederte der Toa und sah den Abt zu wie dieser das Pergament durch las, "würde ein Mitglied erpresst werden oder verschwinden, würden sie sofort einen Ersatz wählen." Der Abt nickte und schob das Pergament in die Depesche zurück. Der zweite Kopfgeldjäger trat hinein und schob ein kleines Kästchen über den Tisch. Der Toa in purpurot begutachtet den Inhalt. "Damit lässt sich etwas anfangen," sprach der Abt, "aber da komme ich später noch drauf zurück." "Jetzt muss ich irgend wie an die fehlenden Rüstungen heran," grummelte der Abt, "auch die Schwerter brauche ich wieder zurück!" "Ohne diese Schwerter sind unsere Kopflosen leider nutzlos!" murmmelte der Toa in purpurot, "das gleiche gilt auch bezüglich der Rüstungen!"'' Epilog: ''J'adeger saß auf dem Thron und hörte sich die Begründung des Abtes an. Der König spürte wie sich der Abt langsam immer mehr in Wiedersprüche verlief. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren stürtzte der Abt aus dem Palast, er war sauer und musste Ruhe bewahren. Sein Plan verlief ins leere und alles stand auf seidenem Faden. Er winkte die beiden Kopfgeldjäger zu sich und überquerte mit ihnen den verschneiten Hof und verließ die Burg. Sie würden Zweibrüggen verlassen müssen, in diesem Land würde er seine Ziele niemals verwiklichen können. Doch waren sich der Toa in purpurot und seine beiden Helfer nicht sicher, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt sei, um der Kathedrale von Zweibrüggen den Rücken zu zukehren. "Es wäre ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt wenn ihr jetzt aus Zweibrüggen verschwinden würdet," bemerkte der Kopfgeldjäger, "glaubt mir das!" "Wir werden sehen," erwiederte der Abt, "aber voreillich Handeln werden wir auch nicht." Die drei Toa traten durch das Doppeltor in die Kathedrale, knarrend schlossen sich die Türen wieder. S'''ophie sah Jadeger an, "es ist noch nicht zu ende!" "Das Gefühl habe ich auch," bestätigte der König und nahm seine Königin in die Arme, "aber wir werden sehen was als nächstes passieren wird!" Sophie nickte und sah hinauf in den Himmel der anbrechenden Nacht. "Der Himmel ist so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr," lächelte die Königin, "es soll laut alten Legenden ein gutes Zeichen sein!" "Wenn man daran glaubt," erwiederte Jadeger lächelnd, "und ich glaube daran!" Waruru stand im Arbeitszimmer und starte Löcher in die Decke, er dachte nach, nach wie man diese kopflosen Reiter wirklich töten konnte. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, ihm viel keine Lösung ein. Der Morgen brach an und Waruru wachte schweißgebadet auf, er hatte verdammt schlecht geträumt. Er ließ den Traum in seinem Kopf revue passiernen und ordnete ihn. "So schlecht war der Traum doch nicht," gähnte er, "wieso müssen sich Hinweise nur immer so verkehrt darstellen." Der Toa schlüpfte in sein Gewand und trat aus der Tür in den Speisesal. ''Nachwort: I'nsidi ließ warmes Wasser in das Bad des Palastes laufen. Sie warf einige Kräuter in das Wasser und ein angenehmer Geruch stieg auf. Die Arnorie setzte sich langsam und die Wärme umfing ihre Haut. Nun falltete sie ihre Hände zu einem Gebet und sah nach unten auf das Wasser. Eine weile verharrte sie in dieser Haltung und sprach wieder die Worte die ihr Leben geprägt hatten. '''''Rechtschaffender Zorn wird das Böse bestrafen! Hauptrollen: Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser